Love Blooms at Witney Prep
by SD-DM
Summary: SouthernDragon and 44Dragon-Mistress44 present to you a combined story of their OC's: Sabrina and Tara. Sabrina is an exchange student from Australia and her and Tara become best friends as well as room mates. Love blooms! KaiXTara TalaXSabrina R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! SouthernDragon and 44Dragon-Mistress44 Bringing you a combined story! This is about SouthernDragon's OC named Sabrina going to a boarding school in Russia from Australia and sharing a dormitory with Dragon-Mistress's OC, Tara; who is Tala's younger sister by 1 year.  
Tara really likes Kai and Sabrina is unsure of it, so they devise a plan to get Tala and Kai away from each other so that Tara can ask Kai out on a date. Many twists in this story, so just read and enjoy the story!**

The snowy landscape passed by slowly as the black mercedes drove down the long winding road. Many trees were covered with snow, the cold wind blowing against the stiff leaves, the snow plopping to the ground below. The driver of the mercedes turned on the heater and looked into the rear view mirror at the teenager sitting in the back seat. He smiled gently and brought his gaze back to the road ahead. "I have a feeling that you will like this new school." He told the teenager. The man had grey hair with a wrinkled face and fading brown eyes. He seemed to be a chauffuer of some sorts, his hands at the ten and two o'clock positions on the steering wheel.

The car drove by smoothly towards a school that was situated on top of a hill. Seemingly a private school, but we would soon find out. The mercedes drove up the hill steadily and pulled up out the front of the school gates, the man getting out and walking to the rear door, opening it and allowing the teenager to step out. He then moved around to the boot of the car and opened it, taking out a suitcase and a carry bag, watching the teenager get out.

She stretched out and yawned. The plane ride was bad enough, but then a damned three hour car ride to this school. She hoped it was a good one to be in a car for that long. And boy was it cold! The girl opened her eyes, revealing emerald green gems against a slightly tanned complexion. Magenta roots stemmed out of her scalp, stopping and then growing into silver hair. She had her hair placed in a loose poytail, stray strands bobbing over the sides of her face and down the sides of her neck. On her face, she had slight freckles from her sun adorned skin, which gave it that extra tan.

She wore a dark green blazer with a red neck tie against a plain white button up shirt. A grey skirt with long, knee high white socks and black leather shoes. Oh how dorkish she felt. Her emerald green eyes scanned the front of the school as the elderly man, who had driven her here, guided her to the front office. People watched as she walked by, mostly boys gawking at her. She shrugged them off and followed her chauffuer to the front office, keeping a fair distance behind him.

She entered the school building and followed, just followed. She knew that this was a dormitory school where some students stayed, and that is exactly what she came here to do. No where else to stay, so why not stay at your school, right? She stopped abruptly when she bumped into the back of her chauffuer. She mumbled an appology and followed him into the front office, a secretary looking up from behind her semi-oval glasses. "May I help you?" She asked in a snoody voice.

The girl stepped forward and sat down, looking around as her chauffuer explained to the secretary that the girl was an exchange student. "I see." Said the secretary. "Well, let me just fish out your timetable and we'll get a student in here to show you around." He nodded and stood, looking down at the girl and then bowing, walking out of the office, leaving the girl's bags next to her chair.

A burly man then stepped through the door, looking at his secretary and then at the new arrival. "Ah, you must be the exchange student, correct?" The girl nodded. "No need to be nervous around me." He then chuckled. "I am Mr. Strovlaski, but please, just call me Mr. S." She nodded again. "And what be your name?"

The girl stood up and shook Mr. S's out-streteched hand. "My name is Sabrina Wilson, sir." Her hand was roughly shaken, causing her brain to rattle in her skull. He released her hand and chuckled.

"Nice to meet you, Sabrina. I'll get a student to show you around. You'll be sharing a dormitory with her. So please, pick up your luggage and I shall take you to your new dormitory." Sabrina nodded, taking her timetable from the secretary and following Mr. S, after picking up her bags, and following him up a flight of stairs and down a hallway. "Ah, here we go. Room number twenty-five on the left." He knocked on the door and entered. "Miss. Valkov, you have a new room-mate."

The girl in the room turned, Sabrina seeing her face. Snow white skin with ice blue eyes, which made them stand out a great deal. She had deep brown hair that was tied up into a tight ponytail and two, long brown bangs coming over her face. She wore the same uniform, except without the green blazer. She smiled and turned fully, bowing to Sabrina. "Hi there, nice to meet you," she said. Sabrina could tell she was Russian, due to the slight accent. "My name is Tara." She stood up straight and out-streteched her hand. "What's your name?"

Sabrina smiled also, holding out her hand and took Tara's. "Sabrina is my name." The two girls then looked back as Mr. S smiled and hummed to himself.

He then realised what he was doing and chuckled. "Well, now that you two are aquainted, I'll leave you, Miss. Valkov, to show Sabrina around." He inclined his head in a bow. "Good day, ladies." He then turned and left the room.

Once he was gone, the two girls looked to each other and giggled. Tara then scratched her arm. "So, what do you have today?" Sabrina shrugged and handed her timetable to Tara; who studied it and nodded. "You're in class with me. We have Art. Can't wait to get there. I'm pretty good with the pencil to paper. How about you?"

Sabrina blushed a little and nodded. "Yeah, I like to draw as well. It passes the time and I usually just let my imagination run wild." Tara chuckled and nodded. "But uhmm, should I get unpacked first?"

Tara shook her head. "Nahh, don't worry about it. I'll help you unpack when our classes are finished." She then led Sabrina out of the dorm and shut the door, locking it. "I like your hair, by the way." Sabrina ran her hand on the surface of her hair. "Has it got a background to it, or did you dye it?"

Sabrina giggled a little. "Well, it was originally silver, 'cos of the clan I come from. But I got touched by my bit beast, Dramon, and it then turned magenta, but staying silver."

Tara smiled. "That is totally awesome!" She then fingered her long bangs at the front of her hair. "I've got my brother's hair." Tara giggled and guided Sabrina to the art wing. "My brother is one year my senior, so is his best friend, Kai Hiwatari." Tara blushed slightly as she said his name.

Sabrina noticed this and tilted her head to the side. "Who is Kai Hiwatari?" Tara stopped when Sabrina bumped into the back of someone, falling on her backside with an "Oompf." Tara knelt down next to Sabrina. "Ow, hey sorry about that, mate." Sabrina stood up and was confronted with a young man, about a year older than herself. He had two toned hair, slate at the front and silky, deep blue at the back. Four blue triangles were painted on his pale face which made his crimson eyes stand out.

Tara chuckled nervously. "Hey Kai. Uhmm, sorry about her. She's new."

A young man with flaming red hair pushed past Kai and glared down at Tara. "What are you doing bothering us? Go along to class." He had the same ice blue eyes as Tara with the same two long bangs coming out from the front of his hair, except they were red like his hair, with snow white skin. Both he and Kai wore the dark green blazers, a red neck tie and with button up shirts with the grey pants with the black leather shoes. He and Kai walked past Sabrina and Tara, leaving the two girls to glance after them.

Sabrina turned to Tara. "Who were they? Do you know those guys?" Tara stared for a couple of minutes more before she snapped out of her daze and stood up, looking at Sabrina and nodding.

"Yeah, the guy you bumped into, that was Kai. And the red head was my annoying older brother, Tala." Tara then pouted. "He's such a meanie to me." She poked her tongue out at the two, now, distant figures of Kai and Tala. "Well, let's get along to class." Tara beamed and pulled Sabrina along again, the emerald green eyed girl following without complaint.

For now, Kai and Tala were at the back of her mind, the thought of how hard her classes would be were at the forefronts of her mind. She shuddered at the amount of work that would surely pile up, but for now, she kept beside Tara and the two made their way into their art class, sitting at the back and nestling quite comfortably, having their names marked off and the teacher taking nearly twenty minutes to add Sabrina to the roll and into the art system. "Well, Miss. Wilson, what do you like to draw?"

Sabrina blushed and looked down, twiddling her thumbs slightly. "Well, I like to draw dragons and fantasy things." The class stared at Sabrina, which made her feel slightly uneasy.

The art teacher raised her eyebrows and scratched her bagging chin. "Where abouts have you emerged from, Sabrina?" Sabrina seemed taken aback slightly. Tara dropped her jaw at the art teacher's question.

"Well, I'm uhmm Australian, miss." Sabrina gulped again as some wolf whistles were sent her way from the male members of the class.

Tara glared at them. "Shut your traps. She's not your playdoll." She then turned to the art teacher and raised an eyebrow. "You can scoot back to the front of the class now, miss."

Sabrina sighed heavilly and smiled at Tara. "Hey, thanks for that. I don't know what I'd do without you here." She then giggled.

Tara waved her hand and chuckled. "No problem at all, Sabrina. What are friends for?" And at that moment, Sabrina and Tara smiled to each other and turned to the front of the class, preparing for the lesson to come.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Art seemed to fly by for Sabrina and Tara, the two friends exiting the class and walking down the hall. Sabrina was eyeing Tara the whole time. "So, Tara..." Tara looked to Sabrina. "Do you like this Kai guy?"

Tara blushed madly and shook her head. "What?! Me?! No way!" She squeeled. Sabrina raised her eyebrows in surprise. Tara sighed. "Okay, maybe I like him a little. But I can't get anywhere near him with my annoying brother getting in the way!" She clamped her eyes shut and flailed her arms. "Gosh I hate him when he gets in my way."

Sabrina giggled and continued her pace with Tara. "I don't know, your brother seems kind of cute."

Tara blew a raspberry. "Yeah right! I don't know what anyone could possibly see in him."

Sabrina shurgged. "Maybe. But then again, you have to ask what you see in this Kai. He could be a total jerk for all you know." Sabrina shrugged again. "We have lot's of good looking jerks back home in Australia. And I mean lot's. They straighten their hair and put too much aftershave on so that the girls will be attratced to their scent."

Tara nodded. "Gosh, that sounds different than what we do here in Russia. Guys aren't too hung up over their looks or anything. Probably because it's too cold for any of that stuff."

Sabrina chuckled and looked around the hall they walked down. Light green walls with polished wooden floorboards to walk on, doors at the sides of the halls that led into classrooms, different wings or to the outside areas. Banners hung from the ceiling against the walls that had a blue and gold logo with a gold 'W' in the design. Sabrina turned to Tara. "What does the 'W' stand for?"

Tara chuckled. "It stands for wanker." Sabrina stared at her new Russian friend, taking her seriously for a minute. "No, no I'm joking. It stands for 'Witney Prep School'."

"Oooooh." Sabrina then giggled and they continued on. "So where are we going, Tara?" Sabrina asked as Tara pulled her along.

Tara sighed in agrivatin, but not towards Sabrina. "Have to go and see my annoying brother. He wants me to sit with him every Wednesday at recess and lunch. Don't know why though." Tara led Sabrina into the cafeteria and took her over to a table. "Just stay here and wait for me. I'll go and get us some food." Sabrina nodded and watched as Tara took off to the line.

Sabrina twiddled her thumbs and waited for Tara to come back. She felt completely open at this new and strange place. So many new faces she had never encountered before. "Hey." She heard a voice from behind. She jumped and looked back to see Kai standing behind her and walk around to the other side of the table and set his food tray down, sitting in the plastic chair and staring at her. "You're the new kid, correct?" Sabrina could only nod. So this was Kai? He seemed pretty handsome and all, and this was the guy Tara was admiring? "I'm Kai. Kai Hiwatari." Kai held out his hand.

Sabrina took it and shook his hand. "Hi there, Kai. My name is Sabrina Wilson."

"Wilson, ey? Where abouts do you come from?" Kai asked, carving into his salad.

"Oh, I uhmm, come from Australia." Sabrina watched as Kai seemed to almost choke on his lettuce leaf. "Oh, I'm sorry... Are you okay?"

Kai nodded and took a swing from his bottle of water, the bottle becoming half empty. That seemed so amazing! "That's a fair distance, other side of the world."

"Don't scare the poor girl away, Kai." Came another voice. Sabrina looked up and saw Tala, Tara's older brother. He sat down next to Kai and set his tray down, munching on his breadroll and smiling at Sabrina. "Hey, I'm Tala Valkov." He told Sabrina, holding out his hand.

Sabrina giggled and took his hand and shook it. "Hello Tala. My name is Sabrina Wilson." Tala nodded and opened his milk, drinking it swiftly and looked up as his sister came back and set a tray down for Sabrina and a tray down for herself. "Thanks Tara."

Tara smiled and sat down next to Sabrina and looked up at her brother and Kai, blushing a little. "H-hey Kai." She stammered.

Kai looked up and acknowledged Tara. He nodded at her. "Hey Tara. So are you and Sabrina sharing a dorm together?" Tara nodded and smiled. "That's good. At least you can show her around without all the boring lectures."

Tala then chuckled. "Yeah, and then have a big as conversation about how much you love boys." Tala then began to make kissey noises.

Tara growled at her brother and turned her head away. "What would you know?! Everytime I go near a boy, you tell them to stay away from me or else you'll kill them." Tara rolled her eyes and turned to Sabrina, moving in close to her and whispering, "and I can't even ask Kai on a date because Tala get's in my way everytime."

Sabrina nodded. "I see your problem." The two girls then watched as Kai and Tala sat there, talking away as best friends would. The rest their school work and keeping their necks on their shoulders.

**This was only the first chapter and it's already getting juicy, teehee. Let's hope that we can come up with the next chapter quickly! Lolness. Well, I hope you all enjoyed and stayed tuned for the next chapter which will be coming your way shortly!  
Thanks for reading and please review!**

**~SD-DM**


	2. Chapter 2

Howdy hey!! :D This is 44-Dragon-Mistress-44 coming at you with chappie 2!! It'll never be as great as Southern Dragon's but, I do hope you like. ^^ Also my deepest apologies for taking absolutely FOREVER with it!! :(

--------

Tara sighed. Math class had to be at the very peek of her least favourite subjects. Not specifically her weakest, but most certainly not her best, as she could barely decipher anything of the new chapter they were covering that afternoon...

"... And if you take the defining 'x', multiple it by the 'a', it should give you..." The elderly grey-haired professor mumbled on with his back to the class as he scribbled on the black board, screeching the white chalk as he went along.

Not that the majority of the class were paying serious attention; all appeared to be lost in their own worlds as they doodled in their books.

Twining strands of her long hair with a single finger, the Russian brunette then found her gaze automatically redirecting itself over towards a more statisfying sight.... A _very_ much more statisfying one to be precise. She hadn't rightfully noticed it at first, but her eyes set their gaze upon a certain blunette seated but a couple rows away.

Kai Hiwatari, the most handsome male in the entire schoo- ... make that, the entire _world_, she thought, staring at him while he jotted down the equations in his note pad. She found herself mezmerized by the young man; those muscles. That hair. Those deep red eyes....

"Miss Valkov!"

Tara instantly snapped out of her daze, just about throwing herself out of her seat at the sudden call of her name and the abrupt sight of multiple wrinkles and poorly combed grey hair that obscured her vision. "Yes, sir?!" she gasped, standing upright and facing directly forward at the man.

"As I recall, your math grade isn't quite high enough for you to start daydreaming in my class! Eyes forward and pay attention!"

"Yes, sir! Sorry, sir!" She squeaked, seating herself down again and trying her best to ignore the chuckles from her fellow classmates. But the unexpected outburst caused her to blush a bright a red and she could only hope Kai wasn't looking.

Unfortunetly for her, he was, but not laughing, merely pondering on what had caused her to drift off down daydream lane. The girl simply held her head in both hands, desparately trying to cover the scarlet tinge of her cheeks as the professor began continuing his lesson.

"Right then, if there are no further interuptions, please write down the following problems..."

---

Sabrina sighed. The sums in her text book weren't any less intimidating than the previous lot on the board they'd just covered. All appeared the same to her: impossible. After paging through and trying to make heads or tails of them, the teacher began to speak again.

"Alright, class, for this next assignment, you're all to get into pairs and try to work out the equations on pages ten and eleven."

Pairing work? For math? But before she could even work out the concept behind that, her classmates were already shuffling around and finding their partners... and none appeared to be heading her way either.

Shaking her head in dismay, Sabrina decided to continue solo, glancing at the first sum and beginning to jot down possible answers. "Kay, we'll put this here, and add that and... no, wait, that's not right... " she mumbled under her breath before letting out another sign of frustration. _This is hopeless._

"Looks like you could use a partner."

The new voice cut through her musing and forced her to glance upward... right into a pair of ice blue orbs, belonging to a certain fiery redhead.

She was rather stunned to say the least, blinking in astonishment at why Tala Valkov of all people was offering his assistance, but soon realised through his silence and arched eye brows that he longed for an answer.

She swiftly fumbled for an appropriate reply, "Oh, uh... y-yeah, tha'd be great, Tala... um, if it's alright with you, that is." And by pulling up a second chair and seating himself right next to her became his simple response to her query.

"It's no problem at all," he added simply, bringing the text book into a position they could both read from. He then silently began analysing the equation from the book, attempting it himself in his own head, before going over Sabrina's possible answers.

The magenta-haired beauty was left in utter awe at the young Russian; watching his every movement and how he scanned her sum with those magnificient orbs of his. And she couldn't help but wonder how her new friend could have such a wonderful brother. He might be a little on the 'overly-protective-big-brother' side, but he gueninly was a great guy, she could tell. She even began to wonder if Tara was aware of this side he was demonstrating right this second. She then simply sighed without realising at first, as she became lost in the moment.

"Hm, you've done this part perfectly," he praised, gesturing at one part of the problem. Sabrina noted and gave a simple nod in understanding before allowing him to press on. "However, these two parts here don't fully match up, see, all you need to do is..." And from then on, she could only half-heartedly listen... for she became caught up in the Russian male's voice, without actually hearing any bona fide words. Watching how he pinpointed out the proper methods and how to sum up the answer... all the time while making it look so darn interesting! The pair of thin red anntenea-like tendrils on his head seemed to almost dance as he continueously motioned his head. The particular gleam in his eyes that indicated his excitement for the subject and being almost a tutor to the younger girl.

This was certainly one of the best math lessons ever.

---

Tara sighed... for the umpteenth time that day.

Sprawled out over her soft, blue bed covers with her school shirt partially hanging out of her skirt, and her shoes and tie carelessly thrown to one side on the floor. Lady Luck hadn't been around today; being yelled at by the old math teacher who rarely ever noticed anything occuring in his own class, and being laughed at by the other students in front of her crush.

Could anything else happen toda- _Er, better not jinx it! _She swiftly recommended.

At least she had a new friend of the feminine species to talk to, which was a bonus.... And speaking of which...

"Hey, Tara," Sabrina cheerfully greeted, stepping into the shared room.

The brunette inwardly thanked for the new girl's blissful dispostion. "Hey, hey," she replied, not quite as merrily as Sabrina's, but she truly was grateful to have her new roomate there and safe. "Have a good lesson?"

Emerald eyes held a peculiar glow to them as the girl in question giggled but refrained from giving too much away. "Yup, it was... kinda fun."

And blue eyes held somewhat puzzlement at that answer, but Tara shrugged it off and gave her a warm smile. "Well, I'm glad at least _someone_ enjoys math here."

"And you?" the magenta and silvery haired female then queried. "Anything interesting happen?"

A weak groan answered that as Tara picked up her pillow, held it above her head, and then allowed it to drop onto her face. "You could say that," she added, but Sabrina had to almost strain her ears in order to make out the muffled words through the pillow.

"Oh dear, what happened?"

Lifting back said item, Tara exhaled before offering, "Got told of for daydreaming in class," a brief silence before she chuckled at the occurance. "And got laughed at by everyone."

The other girl felt sympathetic towards her friend, but at least having her snickering a tad lightened the mood, and eventually, she too gave a faint titter. "Aw, don't worry about it. It happens to the best of us."

...

There was more silence.... before both girls shared a glance at each other before breaking out into laughter.

"I mean," Sabrina said, taking a seat beside the brunette, "it's not our fault their lessons are boring."

Tara had to agree on that on. "Yeah, I suppose.... but it's a bummer when you get caught." She soon sat up along side Sabrina, lowering her head as the cheeriness escaped her, "And in front of... him."

The other girl simply mimiced the Russian; allowing her head to hang a tad as she glanced at her lap, conjuring up an appropriate and comforting response. Sabrina knew exactly who she was reffering to, and could only wish she had been placed in the same math class. But alas, no such luck. She had had a joyful time that afternoon, with the girl's brother being her class partner and mentor, by his own choice no less. She couldn't complain. It really was a momentous occasion... even if it was school.

"But anyway..."

And was abruptly cut from her pondering when Tara unexpectedly clapped her hands a single time with sudden glee.

"Enough of the mellow-drama, we still have to get you unpacked!"

Sabrina was rather stunned by the Russian's drastic alteration in mood, but was spared little time to react when she was then playfully pulled up by both arms and led over to her unpacked bags at the other bed.

"I'm sure there'll be enough room in these drawers for all your clothes," Tara stated, individually opening each one, ready to be filled."By the way, I forgot to ask, what did you get up to in your math class? Seemed interesting, judging by your face."

Unlocking the clasps on her bag, the Australian almost stiffened at that question. She had previously decided not to bother mentioning anything, but shrugged it off now as there wasn't any harm in the truth. "We had a pairing assignment."

"Really? That musta been cool. Who'd you get paired with?"

Inhaling, she replied with ease "Your brother."

She then jumped for the second time in less than ten minutes as Tara burst out laughing again, although this time, she didn't quite catch the joke.

Rubbing a fake tear from her eye, Tara turned to her and placed a soft hand on her shoulder. "Poor you. I'm so sorry you got stuck with him of all people. You probably had to teach him the basics of counting all over again. Listen, hun, if he said or did anything to upset you-"

"Hold on!" Sabrina then placed a small pile of coats she had in her arms down upon the bed and turned to face her roomate. "Tara, _he_ was the one helping _me_! When no one else in the whole class came to offer to be my partner, _he_ did, just like that." Tara became aware of the change in her tone, not neccessarily harsh, but a slight warning. She was obviously stressed and upset about the matter. "He's really not what you think. He's sweet, considerate and really kind. I may've not noticed it at first, but he really is! And smart too! Why he's even _in_ the lower grade math class in the first place is beyond..."

But before she completely her rant, the bizarre expression on the other girl's face paused in her in mid sentence: Tara was... smiling. But not just any smile: it was genuine, warm, understanding. Sabrina was caught completly off-guard by this.

"I know..." was the brunette's reply.

Sabrina blinked at that, but allowed her to explain further.

Taking up the discarded pile of clothing on the bed and gradually walking over to the drawers, Tara then continued. "I know first hand that Tala's all that you said just now. I may tease him, make fun of him and all that... but it's only 'cause I can." Taking note of the quizzical arched eye brow on the other girl, she pressed on, "He know's it's nothing personal, that I'm just annoying him outta sport. I _am_ his little sister afterall. It's what we do."

"But... but that's not..." Sabrina seemed to fumble for a bit, not really knowing what to say.

But Tara wasn't done, and held that strange grin. "I'll never tease anyone else like I do him, and it's because he and I are really close. We're allowed to tease each other like that." She then walked up to her friend, placing her hands mildly on her shoulders and gently pressing her to sit on the bed. "Sabrina, Tala and I are orphans. We're all we have, and 'cause of that, well, we're so close we can make each others lives... entertaining. As you've already seen, he gets his kicks outta 'protecting' me from all of the male species. And I get mine outta reacting rebeliously to that. See?"

... In a way, she did.

"We love each other no matter what. But a brother and little sister getting along in public? Come on." she ended, chuckling a tad and giving her a wink.

Orphans? Love each other? Get their kicks out of annoying one another? .... Insane.

Sabrina could only briefly shake her head, attempting to digest all of that information.

"And for the record," but then glanced up as Tara rose and went over to her bags to help out some more. "he really _is_ smart. But sadly, more lazy, and thus why he's in the lower grade class."

... At least it made things more fun for her during that class, she mused as she too stood up to continue unpacking.

------

Okies! Very late! Very lame, but hope you all like, nevertheless. ^^ Southern Dragon will be 10 times faster with the update, so please stay tuned! :D And please do remember: reviews make us smiles!! :D :D


	3. Chapter 3

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY Finally an update!!!! I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE DELAY IN THIS FIC! I hope no one has lost interest, although I'm probably sure you all have =( Sorry once again. We were exteremely busy with school and work and such =(  
Plus we had no inspiration and such while we worked on other fics and such. But I really hope you all enjoy this new chapter and we're sorry again for the late update. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE US!**

Later that night, the air was cold and had much movement in it as two figures slept in two beds. One had a brunette with two antenna like bangs sticking from the top of her forehead while the other had long and silky magenta and silver hair.

The brunette rolled in her sleep and muttered, thinking about her earlier math class and how she had embarrassed herself in front of the hottest guy at Witney Prep. Kai Hiwatari.

Tall, muscular, handsome… two toned hair… muscular. She smiled in her sleep and squealed a little, turning on her side and nuzzling her cheek into the pillow.

The other girl lay awake in bed, also thinking about her earlier math class. That guy… what was his name? Tala Valkov. He was a handsome piece of work himself. Spiky fire red hair with two fiery antenna like bangs protruding from the top of his forehead. But why was he in her mind?

'_What's got Tala on my mind that makes him so great? What is it about that guy?' _She wondered to herself and sat up, scratching the back of her head and slipping out of bed. She wore thick white bed socks and made her way to the bathroom to fetch herself a glass of water.

This other guy…Kai Hiwatari. Yeah he seemed hot enough but looks weren't always everything. Not where she came from anyways. _'Those guys back home were too hung up over their looks to give a stuff. Snobs, greedy always wanting the pretty little sluts.' _She narrowed her eyes and looked at her reflection in the mirror. It almost scared her.

'_Nahh, I bet they're half decent guys. Hopefully.' _She told herself and ran the water from the tap. She dipped her hand under the running water and brought it to her mouth, sipping silently and then shutting the tap off. _'Hopefully that'll help me to sleep.'_

Another hour had elapsed and still she could not sleep. Sabrina sighed and decided to get up and do something. There was no point in her lying awake in bed, now, was there? She slipped into her warmest tracksuit pants, socks and two jumpers and then her scraggy school shoes.

Sabrina crept out of the door and down the long and dark passage-way. She had no idea where she was going. All she knew was that she needed some fresh air. Sabrina wove her way through the passage-way until she found herself at a main entrance. This had to lead outside! She slipped quietly through the door and out into the forest like environment.

She looked at her surroundings. It was quite a peaceful place to sit and just watch the stars. Back home.. Back in Australia, since the lights in the streets shone so brightly, there were few stars visible. But out here…

She gazed at the stars with her enchanting emerald green eyes. She didn't want to admit that she had pretty eyes or a pretty face. To her… beauty was on the inside which no one seemed to notice. Nobody…

'_I guess the world is too full of crap at the moment to give a rats arse about those who are beautiful from the inside.' _She grit her teeth and walked further until she came to a small clearing. It was silent with a few owls hooting in her direction as she stopped and admired the stars in the black velvet sky.

Sabrina smiled and leaned against a sturdy tree, just looking… just admiring. She closed her emerald eyes and sighed to herself, smiling both inwardly and physically. She then snapped them open when she heard footsteps approaching. She turned and gasped softly when she came face to face with….

Two crimson eyes locked onto her emerald ones, a well built body and scruffy two toned hair. Kai Hiwatari stared down at Sabrina and blinked lazily, walking past her and taking his spot where she had been moments ago.

Sabrina blinked a couple of times before she came to her senses and tilted her head to the side. "Can't sleep there?"

Kai looked back at her and narrowed his hard eyes. "Of course I can't sleep here. Were you raised on a farm?" He then turned back to face the front and closed his eyes coolly.

Sabrina made a pout with her mouth and grunted. "Yes, I was raised on a farm thank you very much; Mr. I-think-I'm-better-than-everyone-else." Sabrina then looked back up at the sky and became slightly sadder. She missed home, that was true… but there was nothing back there for her.

Kai suddenly stood up and faced her. "I apologise." He said without much emotion. "Let me make it up to you."

Sabrina seemed taken a back. Kai… Kai Hiwatari was asking her out?! "Uhmm, It's okay, really. I've had worse comments thrown in my face before." She grinned. "Guess that's what being an Aussie is all about." She giggled to herself and punched Kai in the arm softly.

Kai smirked and raised his eyebrows. "So you're turning down my offer? Hmpf. Well if you say so." He then turned from her and looked back. "I noticed your room-mate is Tara; Tala's younger sister." He turned from her again. "I hope you two are getting along." He then turned again and walked to her side. "At least let me buy you a coffee tomorrow."

Sabrina blushed a little and groaned. _'Tara likes Kai! Why is he asking me out?!' _She then looked to him. "I-it won't be like a date or anything… will it?" She mentally slapped herself and turned from his stare.

"If I wanted to ask you out, I would've done it already. I'm just asking for a friendly cup of coffee." He said and looked at her through the corner of his eye. "Going once, going twice."

Sabrina clamped her eyes shut. "Okay! Okay! I'll grab a coffee with you." She then turned and smirked at him. "But no funny business!" She chuckled and turned from him, making her way back to hers and Tara's room.

Kai smirked and made his way back to his and Tala's room. In his mind….well it was complicated you could say. Did he like this girl? Or was she like all the other girls he had come across? _'Only one way to find out.' _

That morning, Sabrina shot up when she heard a knock at the door. She threw herself out of bed when she realised Tara was in the shower. Pulling on her silky green dressing gown she ran to the door and opened it, revealing a pair of ice-blue eyes.

Sabrina cleared her throat and stood up straight, her right hand holding her dressing gown together. She wasn't exactly naked. But close to it. "Y-yes?" She asked in her attempted calm voice.

"Tara in there with you?" He asked, his voice heavy as though he had run up the flight of stairs. He eyed Sabrina and noticed how tightly she was holding her dressing gown together. "Oh and Kai says he'll meet you down in the cafeteria."

Sabrina blinked. "Huh?" She had forgotten all about it. "Oh! Right, right." She nodded and grinned. "Tara is just in the shower. Want me to give a message?" She asked, her emerald eyes searching the room for some clothes she may have sprawled out….somewhere.

"Yeah, tell her to hurry up and to meet me in the gym in ten minutes." With that he turned and left the girl to stand there and blink after him. Boy he cold be nasty when he wanted to be. But that's what brothers were for… right?

"_Who was that?" _Came a voice from the bathroom.

Sabrina turned and blinked. _'Oh… right she's in the shower.' _Sabrina stepped to the door and opened it a crack, Tara drying herself off with her clothes hanging over the heater. "That was Tala. He said to meet him in the gym in ten minutes."

Tara nodded and smiled at Sabrina. "Thanks darl. Will do." She then dropped the towel and pulled on a pair of light blue underwear. "Did you sneak out of the dorm last night?" She asked, eyeing Sabrina as the girl stood at the door.

Sabrina nodded. "Yeah. I found it hard to get to sleep last night. I just needed some fresh air I guess." She shrugged and turned to go into the room and get dressed.

Tara stepped out of the bathroom with her grey skirt on, her green blazer and red neck tie with white shirt. She grinned at Sabrina as the girl pulled on a pair of grey tracksuit pants, her white shirt, red tie and green blazer. "Very dashing." Tara giggled and walked to the door with her books under her arm. I'll see you in English, kay? See you later." Tara waved and left Sabrina on her own.

Sabrina pulled on her thick white socks and scraggy school shoes. She got her necessary art books and made her way out of the door, a grey led pencil behind her ear and a kneed able eraser stuck to her art book.

The art teacher had observed Sabrina's art work and decided to put her up into the next year art classes…with Kai. Sabrina grumbled and made her way down into the cafeteria to meet Kai. She had no idea why Kai had an interest in her. But she was about to find out…wasn't she?

As Sabrina neared the cafeteria, she caught the heavy smell of caffeine in the morning air and also the sweet smell of hot chocolate bubbling and ready to be served. She grinned as the scent drew her to the coffee stand and she stood, taking in the smell and closing her eyes in contention.

"Want one?" She heard a voice ask from behind. She whirled around and almost yelped when Kai was behind her, smirking down at her. "Well? What would you like?" He asked, eyeing her.

Sabrina scratched the back of her head and cleared her throat. "Uhmm, just a hot Milo please." She told him and caught the confused look. She then remembered _'Oh that's right! I don't think they have Milo over here. My bad.' _Sabrina giggled and stepped aside a little. "I mean, a hot chocolate please. Coffee isn't my thing at the moment." She told him and watched as the boy stepped to the coffee stand and ordered himself a strong white coffee with two sugars and a hot chocolate with two sugars.

Once the drinks were ready, Kai took demanded Sabrina outside to one of the benches. It was cold, true. But the hot drink ran down their throats and warmed them instantly. "Ahh, that's better." Sabrina commented and smiled at Kai. "So, enjoying your school year so far?" She asked, taking another careful sip; as to not burn her tongue.

Kai gingerly sipped his coffee and sighed in contention softly. A strong coffee was what he needed to start the day. "I have to admit that since you've come it has been quite interesting." He told her and noticed the instant redness on the girl's tanned and freckled cheeks. He smirked. "Did my comment embarrass you?" He asked.

Sabrina shook her head. "Not at all. I guess I was a little taken back by that." She grinned. "Not a lot of people have really admitted anything like that tome before. Being Australian and all." She giggled and sipped her hot chocolate again, taking out her sketch pad and laying it on the table.

Kai nodded towards it. "Mind if I have a look?" Sabrina shook her head and looked down a little as Kai placed his coffee on the table and took up Sabrina's sketch book, his eyes widening. "Wow." He smiled at her. "You've got a real talent here. Anyone ever told you that before?"

Sabrina shook her head. "No… not really. I remember showing a couple of friends once and they just shrugged it off." She looked down at her hands. "I always got picked on because I could draw." She closed her emerald eyes and sipped more of her drink.

Kai raised an eyebrow and went back to looking. "You really love your dragons, don't you?" He chuckled and continued to flick through, his eyes wide when he came to a portrait of a young man. "Wow, you've got all the perception correct." He looked up at her. "Who is he, if I might ask." He noticed the hurt in her eyes. "Ex boy-friend?" She nodded. "I see." He said and continued to flick through, smiling when he came to a dragon and phoenix circling one another.

Sabrina looked up as Kai handed back her sketch book. "Thanks." She said quietly and held it close to her. It was her best friend. It had been her only friend for the past year now. Nobody understood her and never wanted to try and understand her.

Tara made her way to her History class. Sabrina and her were supposed to be in this class together, but Sabrina had been placed in the higher level of art, which Tara thought was great. _'She really is talented. I'm happy for her.' _She grinned and sat down at her desk, thinking about it.

'_Although, she's going to be in art with Kai… But she knows I like him. Right?' _Tara then shook her head and mentally slapped herself. _'No wayy! Sabrina knows I like him and wouldn't get in the way. That's why she's awesome like that.' _Tara told herself and smiled when the class began.

She'd always had a soft spot for history. She loved learning about Russia when there was still a Czar and there was still communism. Although it had brought them much grief. _'History is a funny thing at times.' _She giggled as the class began with a short quiz and then got stuck into the lesson. This was going to be as fun as she knew it would be! History is so much fun!

In art, Sabrina sat with Kai, seeing as he was the only one she knew in the entire class. They had started the lesson with simple sketches, then advanced drawing techniques, which caught Sabrina slightly off guard.

The teacher then told them to work with Acrylic paints, something Sabrina had used couple of times before. She began with drawing a dragon soaring through the heavens and laid out the colours she would require for the task.

By the time thee teacher came to her, she had the sky and clouds almost finished. The sky had been painted light blue with tinges of orange and pink with the clouds lined with grey, pink and orange. "A very good example of colour composition." The teacher commended her and held up Sabrina's painting, causing the girl to blush and his behind her paintbrush.

Kai smirked at her and finished up his painting. A phoenix in a ring of fire with droplets of silver and gold around the blazing fire. The phoenix had not yet been painted. He put down his brush and walked to Sabrina's side, examining it. "Nicely done." This caused her to jump and turn to him.

"T-thanks." She said and widened her eyes at Kai's phoenix. "Oh wow." She said and looked the picture over. Never before had she seen flames as beautiful as these. Orange, red, yellow, blue! It was amazing! "Where did you learn to do that?" She asked, eyeing it again.

Kai smirked and took his brush and pallet to the sink to wash them. "Same place you're learning. Right here." He said and ran the ice cold water, running his brushes and pallet under the water and scrubbing them clean with a sponge.

Sabrina giggled and went back to her easel and began to pack everything away. "Attention everybody. I have a new assignment for you all." The class turned to the teacher as she spoke. "I want everyone to partner up and do a project. I want you to be creative with this. Inspire me and yourselves!" She then clapped her hands together. "I want you all to do portraits of one another." She smiled and turned to the blackboard.

Kai walked to Sabrina and grinned. "Want to be my partner?" He asked her, the girl blushing and looking to him.

"U-uhmm." She stammered and looked at her feet. _'I do need a partner and he's the only one I know in this class. But I have to let him know that…. Well… But Tara likes him! I-I couldn't.… could I?' _Sabrina blinked and turned back to Kai. "S-sure. I'd love to be your partner." She told him and the class turned back to the teacher.

"Alright, this assignment is due in one week. So take your time to think it over. A portrait of one another." She then beamed. "Have a lovely lunch break and remember to talk it over with your partner about what you could do." With that, the students left with their artwork, supplies and walked to lunch.

In the cafeteria, Tara sat with her brother while they waited for Kai and Sabrina to show from their art class. Tara looked a little anxious for she knew Sabrina knew Kai was hot! Behind hot! But she didn't want her to… get with him.

Tala saw the look on his sister's face and shook his head. "Would you relax? I'm sure Sabrina wouldn't get with Kai like that. She knows you like him." He grinned evilly. "And I might tell him you like him. Although I'm sure he's figured it out by the way you stare at him."

This caused Tara to pout at her older brother. "Go on then. Tell him next time he's here…which he is now." She squeaked and grinned as Sabrina sat next to her and gave her a friendly and warm smile. "How was art?"

Sabrina nodded. "It was good. Used Acrylics. Not something I would use often, but meh." She looked down, twiddling her thumbs. "Kai and I have to do an assignment together" She said as the two boys walked off to get their lunch. She looked back at Tara. "We have to do portrait of one another." She bit her bottom lip. "I'm kinda scared." She admitted.

Tara placed a gentle hand to Sabrina's shoulder and smiled warmly at her. "Hey, don't worry about it. If he gives you any troubles, Tala and I will open a can of whoop-ass on him." She giggled and hugged Sabrina. "Let's go and get lunch!" Sabrina couldn't deny that and followed Tara to get lunch and then catch up on their subjects and conversations with each other.

**Well there you go!!!!! we're sorry once again for our late update and we really hoped everyone enjoyed the chapter. =) There's another chapter to come and we'll try our best to update ASAP!!!!!!  
Thanks a bundle for reading everyone and please do review. Flame us if you wish for our lateness! Thanks again!**

**~SDDM**


End file.
